Children of the Eliments
by Dragonfire71271
Summary: The End of King Author's time but time keeps going with what or how we leave behind.
1. Chapter 1

Prolog:

This is listed by Move then by Creditor:

Merlin:

In the _movie Merlin _there is:

**The lady of the lake** - named Vivian is a water goddess who helps Merlin during his life, She sent him to Joyes Gard to find a man true of heart, however he picked Lancerlot instead of Galahad who is about six at the time. She also gives him the sward named X-Caliber.

**Merlin** - Who we all know as the worlds greatest wizard who was created by Queen Mab. He was thought magic by a Nome called Flick. He love Nimaway and he helped Author take his place as King of Camalot.

**Lancerlot** - Father to Galahad. He was introduced to King Author by Merlin and after a jousting match was named the Kings champion and fell in love with Gwenivear the Queen of Camalot. He betrayed Author's trust and slept with the Queen. His First wife in his home land of Joyes Gard died after seeing Galahad with Gwenivear sleeping together in a mirror mad by Queen Mab, to see them together. I my story he is the King's advisor so he can be close to the king (his son) and Gwenivear.

**Queen Mab** - She is the sister to The Lady of the Lake and is Merlin's foe. She has a lot of power but she has a mean streak that made Merlin's love Nomaway be burned by a dragon while Merlin watched. She in the end dies when the people of Camalot turn there back on her and forget her.

**Flick** - A Nomb. He was Queen Mab's servent. He was abandoned by her latter on in the movie. He as a teachor of magic to Merlin. Flick found Merlin in the end of the move and they reminisced about old times. In my story he is turned into a human with magical powers by Merlin and is the magic teacher for Ambrosia and Andrew.

**Author** - He pulled the Sward from the stone with merlin's help he also became King of Camalot. He and Loncerlot were best friend and his siter was Morgain. His love was for Gwenivear.

**Mordwid** - He is Author and Morgain's son. Who in the movie killes and being killed by Author when fighting a civil war for power.

**Nimaway - **She is Marlin's one true love and in the end of the movie Merlin changes her and his faces back to a younger vergion of them selves so that they could have a real life together.

A lot of the character's are the same in the movie _Mist's of Avalon_, however they explain in more detail some of the character's connections and lives. I will only be mentioning the ones that I will be using in the story.

**Morgain and Author** - Were brother and sister who were separated at a young are and without them knowing were reunited at the feast of Beltane where there son Mordwid was conceived. Latter on in the movie Mordwid and Author killed each other on the battle field.

**Gawain** - Was Author and Morgain's cozened and the Lady of the Leake named Vivian's son. Him and Lancerlot were good friends he fought by the side of the king also. In my story he becomes a teacher of the kings knight's.

**Galahad** - Is Lancerlots Son.

These are the character's I will be adding to my story that I have made up:

**Ambrosia** - Named after Merlin's aunty A. and is Merlin's and Nimaway's Daugther , she has a twin brother also. She is a child born to magic of the earth, handed down by her father.

**Andrew** - Who is also Merlin's and Nimaway's son and twin brother to Ambrosia is also a natural child on earth's magic handed down by Merlin.

**Jack - **Son of Merlin and The Lady of the Lake - Vivian. He starts out at about 10 year old and Merlin's first born. After Vivian's death, He possess the magical power of earth and of water. The water magic came from his mother. Was trained and raised by Merlin in his formative years. Jack is a hot headedand a loud person.

**Randolph** - Is a young man training to be a knight. He is clumsy but sincere in his heart. when he was young he was so clumsy that he fell feet over head into a well when he was a squire to Lancerlot. He is a son of a previous knight that served with Author.

**Peter** - He is the son of Gawane. Peter is a cocky, sharp witted young man. Also training to become a knight under Lancerlot's training.

**John** - Is a X- thief liberated from jail to train as a knight after proving his loyalty at the civil war where the King Author and Mordwid died.

**Martha** - She is a sluty tavern made who falls for John.

**Alana** - A princess of the Saxon's high king. She find that Randolph's clumsy nature and charm mesmerizes her.

**Angelica** - Was raised in the castle and becomes one of the many cooks. She gets to Peter by getting to his heart through his stomic.

**Rachael** - Coming from the catholic church in Glastonberry, she is found to be a boundless beauty and very kind of heart. She falls head over heals for Jack and helps him to see his downfalls.

**Brock** - A lady in weighting to ? (you have to weight ,sorry). She loves Andrew even agents' her fathers wishes.

**Roger** - Is the kings blood hound and loves chasing the queens cat. He is notorious for getting into the larder where the food is kept.

**Natchia - **Is the queens cat with a hole lot of attitude.

I hope this has cote your interest and that you are as excited for the next installment of the story. I hope I didn't give away to much. ENJOY.


	2. Chapter 2

**_First attement at something like this I want to thank you for reading my first Fan Fiction and I hope you like it. I want to thank my daughter Phoenixfire153 for helping me get this out there, have fun. Sorry this one is short but it is just the prologue so I hope you check back in and see the first chapter _**

* * *

Prologue

As the mists part to reveal Avalon in relief as she held her kid brother Arthur dying in her arms. Once they reached the steps of Avalon to

Morgain's surprise she see Raven, Merlin, and a new born child in his arms. As Morgain asked for help to remove her dead brother from the

boat she said "Take him to the stones at the top of Avalon." as she turned to Merlin and asked him "What are you doing here and who is in

your arms?" Merlin's reply was "Morgain I have news for you, your mentor Vivian is dead also." pausing he held out the child and continued

saying "This is hers and my son Jack, let us take this inside. I have something for you." as the mists closed they all turned and walked

inside while the others sister's took Arthur to the stones and prepared his body for the funeral. As merlin walked in Raven took Jack and

walked away Morgain and Merlin sat at the table. Morgain remembered her youth as she trained here under Vivian's guidance. Then she

remembered Vivian saying she wanted her to replace her when she died. In her grief at losing Vivian and Arthur all in one day how she was

supposed to live up to Vivian's reputation as lady of the lake. Merlin interrupts her thoughts by laying Vivian's necklace in front of her on the

table saying "Vivian said you would know what this means." Morgain's replied "This is the necklace of who is the lady of the lake which

means Vivian wanted me to put on her robes and bring back the old ways." As night fell everyone on Avalon was in the circle of the stones

in the center was Arthur's Prior. As Morgain held Vivian's necklace she looked at merlin holding his son a small smile came across her

grief ridden face. Raven then lit the prior Morgain to her surprise felt a rush of extreme power both form the stones and from the soul of her

brother. As the words of Vivian rang in her ear "You were meant to rule.


	3. Chapter 3

**Children of the Elements**

**Chapter 1.**

After Arthur's funeral Merlin and Morgain realized they could not part the mists of the lakes of Avalon, however they could pass through the vale to Glasten Berry Convent. This convent was of the Christian religion and the Mother Superior allowed the coexistence of the two religions to mingle. This was after Morgain explained that their views were not so different. That what they see as mother Merry was what Avalon sees as the mother goddess. In this they found an even ground and decided to call Avalon's view the Pagan religion. In this the mother goddess was reborn. Over the next few years Morgain flourished as see fell into the role of the Lady of the Lake.

Merlin and Morgain thought Jack the fundamentals of both magic and of life. When Jack turned five years old Merlin and Morgain saw that he already possessed a tremendous amount of magical talent. They both were very pleased with his progression. As Merlin watched his son grow he was happy and thankful he had him, however he longed for his truest of loves Nimaway. Morgain saw Merlin getting older and sadder with each passing year. One day she sat Merlin down and told him that he needed to fallow his heart and that she would watch over Jack. Resizing that she was right he told her that he had to have a talk with Jack before he could decide on what to do. Then he thanked Morgain for all he wisdom and kindness as he left to find Jack.

Some time later after Merlin found Jack playing with raven to interrupt the play he cleared his throat. Jack turned to see his father there he ran to him. Merlin then took Jack to the edge of the Lake of Mists. This was Jacks favorite place in all of Avalon. Merlin begins "Jack I wants to tell you a story about his mother." Jack went bright eyed and sat down cross legged just as the clouds in the sky broke to have spot of sun shine over him. Merlin smiled then sat across from him on the ground and continued "On the day you were born your mother and I were so happy to have you. As you know she was a very kind and loving women." Jack interrupted saying "She was the Lady of the Lake right daddy?" As Merlin smiled big placing his hand on Jacks leg he shushed him continuing on "Yes son she was but you need to lesion and hear this." "Ok" yelped Jack as her sat up starter as to seam to pay closer attention. "Son, when your mother died I was there holding her hand as she faded away like Queen Mab.

Your birth was very hard on her but what you need to remember is that when she died she gave you some of her magic." "She gave me magic? Is that why I can make fire like you and Morgain?" He asked smiling and excitedly. Merlin then asked "Do you like magic Jack?" "Yes daddy I love magic. I want to learn more and more and more" as Jack took a breath to continue on Merlin interrupted him with a pat on the head then Merlin look down to the ground saying. "I have to go away for a while. Do you want to stay here with Morgain and Raven Jack?" As a sadish look came over Jacks face he replied "I love magic daddy and I love Merlin and Raven but I will miss you. Will you come back someday? Merlin played with the grass under his crossed legged feet and said "ok then" Suddenly Morgain appeared from the pathway to the side of them. Merlin and Jack stopped and stood up to greet her. Morgain would come to the edge of the lake of Avalon to see if the power of the mother goddess was restored enough to part the mists to the outside world yet.

As Merlin and Jack took their place behind Morgain as did all the others She Closed her eyes raised her arms in the air palms up then opened her eyes took a deep breath and as she exhaled she lowered her arms with her palms down. They all watched and weighted but nothing happened after a few minutes they turned to walk away. When Jack pulled away from Merlin's hand he ran to where Morgain stood and mimicked her movements exactly as everyone looked on. To alls surprise and amazement the mist parted.

Pleased with himself he turned and ran into Morgain's awaiting arms. Merlin new that Jack had to stay in Avalon for now. Morgain smiled and nodded to Merlin as if she knew just what he was thinking. As she hugged and kissed Jack she said "you are your mother's son all right." Jack beamed with delight. As if from no ware a boat arrived at the steps where they stood. Merlin knew what he had to do. He walked over to Jack and Morgain hugged then both and kissed Jack on the forehead saying "I love you Jack and yes we will see each other again someday." As everyone waved to Merlin he stepped into the boat to leave, but all he could do was watch his only son fade into the shadows behind the mist. Meanwhile in his mind he was thinking that he had to find his truest of loves Nimaway.


	4. Chapter 4

**Children of the Elements**

Chapter 2

As news about the parting of the Mist's of Avalon spread, Lancalot was summoned by Morgain to attend the celebration of the parting of the mists now known as Salhin. As

her cousin he knew he was obligated to attend. Sitting leaned back in his seat he started to think to himself "Shit I have to go to the Salhin celebration or Morgain will kill

me." As he leaned forward the front legs of his seat clunked to the ground as a smile came to his unhappy face. In his head he then thought that "It won't be so bad to go if

I can just get a glimpse of Gweniver. I must try and see her. I have to see her." He stood up yelling to her squire "George get my horse ready. I have to make a trip to

Avalon."

Meanwhile invitations were being issued at Glastonbery Convent as Morgain was speaking with Egrain (who is Morgain's biological mother, but is now a Christian and head of

this order.) the Mother superior, Gweniver over hear the Mother superiors reply "Yes we would be delighted to attend the afternoon festivities but we are not permitted to

attend the Pagan Ritual of thanks to the mother goddess. Morgain nodded her head as if to say that she understood. Then she said her goodbyes.

As Morgain left, Gweniver's heart about leapt out of her chest as the thought of possibly seeing Lancalot once again. She was glad at this moment that she had not chosen to

take the vows to becoming a nun yet. Just then she was startled as the Mother superior was to pass her bye, Gweniver she whispered "Mother Superior" as her eyes looked

down to her trembling hand. Egrain turned to her and simply said "Yes child"

Egrain noticing that Gweniver was clearly shaken she placed her hands on top of Gweniver's hands. Gweniver looked up into the eyes of Egrain. Pausing for just a brief

moment, Gweniver's eyes started to fill with tears as she looked away again. Egrain placed her finger on Gweniver's chin and pulled her gaze back to hers she asked "What is

wrong?" Gweniver started to openly sob as she throw her around Egrain saying "Ho Mother I" in between sobs "I want to see him but I don't know what to tell him." Egrain

pulled Gweniver back away from her shoulder looked into Gweniver's tear filled eyes and said "You have nothing to fear. He still loves you and you have not taken vows to

god. If you chose to leave us we will of course will miss you greatly, but go with our blessing. Remember always fallow your heart Gweniver." As Gweniver regain her

composure she became very serious when she asked Egrain "What do I tell him about my son?" she went on "If anyone outside of here ere to find out." Egrain shushed her

by placing a finder across her lips. She simply said with a smile "He will understand just tell him the truth."


	5. Chapter 5

**Children of the Elements**

**Ch3**

Finally the day of the Salhin celebration had arrived. Morgain was watching Ravine breading her long brown hair in the mirror. At that moment she realized that she would be putting on Vivian's finest robes for the first time for those of the outside world to see. She said to Ravine while still staring at herself in the mirror "The mother goddess must be pleased for now I will be seen as The Lady of the Lake now." Ravine placed an assuring hand on Morgain's shoulder. Morgain looks up at Ravine's smiling face and gave her a half smile back as she prays silently "Thank you Vivian for your faith in me and Thank you mother goddess for the power I possess." As she turns in her chair a gust of wind coming for the pick of Avalon passes throw her camber as if in reassurance to her prayer. Morgain Finished getting ready as her priestess made ready for the celebration.

At about noon time Morgain emerged and walked into the court yard where all invited were in attendance. Looking around you see lots of tables around the edge overflowing with all kinds of foods like Breads, Vegetables, Pies, Fruit and so many other sweets that you could even see a corner of the tables. There was also a very large deer cooking on a spit and a mound in the ground where the pig was cooking. The meet was a greatly appreciated present from Lancelot.

Morgain did her duty and greeted everyone. As she did she noticed that there had been no site of Gweniver. After she was done greeting the guest's she started the calibration. After a time Lancelot was asked to fetch some more wine from inside the storeroom. As he walked into the storeroom he paused as he saw Gweniver sitting on block of hay. The sun was shining on her face from the window she was staring out of. She felt his eyes on her she didn't even had to look she know it was him coming in. She slowly turned to face him as he held his breath thinking to his self that if this was a dream then he didn't want to awaken.

As she softly said hello, her eyes filled with a confusion of emotions, first was love then fear. As she continued to stare at him joy and remorse crossed her face. Lancalot was confused at what he saw in her eyes. He questioned to his self "does she still love me after all this time? Has she taken vows?" he managed to compose his thought enough to say hello back. He then asked "you are real?" Gweniver came to her feet never dropping his gaze. She replied "yes, I am real."

As tears fell down her face she rushed over to Lancelot's awaiting, thankful arms. As the two embraced they both sobbed and sighed in relief of each other's touch. After what seemed to be only a moment Gweniver placed her mouth to his ear and whispered "I have a confession to make and I pray that you forgive me."He pulled her back by the shoulders as he was looking down at her trying to make eye contact once more he said "I can forgive you anything my love." He then tried to pull her close once more when she pulled away. Gweniver turned her back and wiped away the tears of her face desperately trying to regain her thoughts. After was seemed to Lancalot was a life time Gweniver started to speak.

He was going to touch her waste but stopped he stood completely still as if frozen. "Lancalot, Do you remember when you brought me to Glastonbery after Author died?" He said softly "yes" she continued "I told you then that I would never be for another" He cleared his through and again said "yes" She started to walk forward away for him. "I was" she paused "I way with child when I came here" she turned to see a sreprised look on his face.

He reached out to her. She took his hand in hers and continued. "He" Lancelot interrupted "He" she nodded and said "He is your son." Lancelot's eyes went even bigger as he pulled her close to his chest. "I don't know until after you left" He held her even tighter. "I named him Reginald after Authors father" she pulled back a little looking onto his eyes. "I was a newly widowed Queen and I could not tell anyone that Reginald was your. They would have killed you all for treason to the crown."

"I understand" said Lancalot as a large smile arrived to his once worried face. Hugging her close but gently now he said "Then we shale raise him as Authors son together, but we will know the truth." Both of their tense body's relaxed in the knowledge that yes they were finally going to be together. Even after all this time. They looked into each other's eyes and shared a passion filled kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

**Children of the Elements**

Ch. 4

Merlin new being an old man he wondered around from town to town always looking for that place where he last saw Nimaway. Telling stories of his what seemed to be a past life, but he always was thinking of a way to get throw the brayer that Queen Mab had put between them all those years ago. He knew to most people Excalibur, King Arthur were just something that happened in the past. Now there were new Kings new hopes, but that he would tell his stories always.

One day when Merlin was especially low and missing Nimaway an old friend named Flick happened to appear as the crowd dispersed at the end of his story. It brought a smile to Marlins face to see Flick after so many years. As the two men meet Flick placed a hand on Merlin's mid back and greeted him warmly. After the ital chit chat Merlin went on the tell Flick about how he was still looking for the place where Nimaway was being held. Flick clapped his hands together as a yelp came out of Flick's grinning face. "You are going to love me" Flick said discreetly. Merlin turned to Flick saying "Why do you claim that old friend?" looking at him intently.

Flick then encouraged Merlin to walk with him around a large size merchant's cart, where to Merlin surprise was Ser Rupert his faithful steed. Merlin's shocked face turned back to flick and the he walked over to Ser Rupert placing a hand on his main. Ser Rupert's head came up to meet Merlin's gaze. When Ser Rupert let out a nay Merlin hugged Rupert's neck. Afterword Merlin turned to Flick thanking him for bringing his old friend back to him. Flick cleared his throat "There is more master Merlin." Merlin weighted on bated breath not knowing what to expect now. Flick continued "You know Master Merlin when Queen Mab died her magic began to fade and die as well." Merlin did not move a mussel not even a blink.

Flick walked over to Ser Rupert waving his hands as to display something. "Ser Rupert knows where Nimaway is and she has been free for some time now. She is waiting for you." Merlin thought he would faint he clutched his staff. Flick placed a hand under his are to help steady him. Merlin said "I'm fine, I'm fine." Flick help Merlin sit dawn on a nearby barrel.

After a few minutes Merlin caught his breath. Merlin rose to his feet and hugged Flick saying "You are a true and welcome friend. Thank you Flick, thank you so much." Flick in surprise at Merlin's response went wide eyed.

Then he relaxed into the appreciative hug and hugged Merlin Back "you're welcome master Merlin." Merlin looked at Flick asking "Are you ok friend?" "Yes master Merlin I am just so happy." Merlin once again said thank you to Flick. Flick said "No, No don't thank me; just remember me in your dreams master Merlin." Merlin said "I am just Merlin, Your friend." Flick looked and his feet a few times then smiled saying "Merlin" as he nodding his own head yes in approval.

Flick then started saying his goodbyes as Merlin asked Ser Rupert "shale we go to Nimaway Ser Rupert" The horse raid his head in a yes motion. After the two men said there final goodbyes Merlin let Rupert lead the way. After leaving the town they continued at a steady but slow pace. Along their way they would stop in towns to eat and rest then would continue on. Merlin became more and more excited as he started to vaguely remember places along their way. Places he had once been long ago.


End file.
